Hockey Night in Seigaku
by Link Rolongo
Summary: What if the characters from prince of tennis played hockey instead


Hockey Night in Seigaku

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this applies for all chapters.

Summary: What if the characters from Prince of tennis played hockey instead.

Characters and Position

Kunimitsu Tezuka Captain/ Centre Forward

Shuichiroh Oishi Assistant Captain/ Right Winger

Syuske Fuji Assistant Captain/ Left Winger

Takeshi Momoshiro Right Defence

Takashi Kawamura Left Defence

Kaoru Kaidoh Starting Goalie

Eiji Kikumaru Back up Goalie

Ryoma Echizen Back up Excluding Goalie

Sadaharu Inui Coach

Sumire Ryuzaki GM

It was a quiet September day in Seigaku and the sports teams and clubs were recruiting. The hockey team was having an especially tough time because it was one of the lesser known teams at the school. In fact, the captain and coach were discussing that very issue.

"So what do we do with the team this year? Do we have enough players for the first game in three weeks?" The captain asked, looking at the roster which consisted of him and six other players.

"As you can see, Tezuka, we do, but we will have to get support players from the other sport teams as usual," the coach sighed as he finished putting on his skates. A few seconds later the doors to rink opened and the six other members came in.

"You guys are 10 minutes late," Tezuka said and did up his skates.

"Sorry but Momoshiro and Kaidoh started arguing, which you know always leads to a fight," the triangular banged right winger said as Tezuka shook his head.

"Thank you for telling me Oishi," Tezuka said and looked at the right defence man and the goalie. "You know the drill: put on your gear, then twenty laps, and then go to coach Inui to receive your punishment," the brown haired centre said as he went on to the ice, as the two looked at each other and gulped. Eight minutes later, Kaidoh (the goalie) and Momoshiro (right defence) passed out as a result of coach Inui's punishment drink.

Ten minutes later they came to and started practise

"Ok, same positions as last year. Fuji you are left wing," Inui said and Fuji nodded and then went on to the ice. "Kawamura you are right defence and Eiji you are back up goalie," he said as the two nodded in agreement and went on to the ice. Just as Inui was about to go on the ice, the doors to the rink opened and in walked a certain black-haired brown-eyed tennis prodigy.

"Can I help you?" Inui asked and looked at the boy.

"Umm…uh… yes" the boy stammered and sweat dropped.

"Are you looking for the tennis courts?" Inui asked looking at the boy's racket bag. The boy shook his head. "Well then what do you want, do you want to join the hockey team or something?" The coach said and motioned for Tezuka to come over. The boy nodded. "I see," Inui said and pulled some forms out of his brief case and handed them over. "Make sure you get both of your parents to sign," Tezuka said and skated up to the two. "So what is your name? The captain asked, as Inui took off his skates, and went to get some equipment. "It's Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen," he said and blushed. "Echizen, before I let you on the team I have to see your skills," Tezuka said and motioned all the other players to come over. "But I don't have any equipment," Ryoma said, as Inui came back with a stick and a pair of skates. "Not a problem; these should do for now," Inui said and handed Ryoma the equipment, which consisted of a stick and a pair of skates. "So, what's the kid's name?" Fuji and Oishi asked in unison. "Ryoma Echizen," Tezuka said and the two just starred at him "Ryoma Echizen, the son of Nanjiro Echizen, the world famous tennis player?" Fuji said in amazement "Yep that's me," Ryoma said and smiled as he did up the skates. "But weren't you supposed to be the tennis star your father never could be?" Fuji asked as Ryoma went out to the ice. "I was supposed to be, but from the first time I saw it on TV I've loved hockey." Ryoma said and looked at Fuji and the rest. "Enough blabbing, let's see how you play," Inui said and blew his whistle. "Ok, listen up; I want to test out the kid's skill, so I want the rest of you to give it your all; however I don't want you to injure him because he's not wearing pads or protection". Inui said and looked at the players as they nodded, and went to centre ice "Listen up, the format of this game will be 4 on 4: Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh you play on Ryoma's side on the top. Oishi, Kikumaru Kawamura you play with Tezuka on the bottom," Inui said and blew his whistle, as the eight formed their respective groups. "Five minutes to discuss strategy," Tezuka stated and Ryoma started discussing with his group. "So sempai, what are your strengths and what are we up against," Ryoma asked and looked at Fuji and the others on his team. "Well let's see," Fuji said and pondered for a moment, "Kaidoh is the best goalie in the league and shutout1 all but one game last season, and Momoshiro is a decent defence men with a pretty vicious body check, and me, I am intense and quick and I am the second best scorer in the league, any questions?" "Who's the best scorer?" Ryoma asked bluntly. "Tezuka, which brings me to our opponents: their goalie Kikumaru is Flexible and quick, but unfortunately he is quite inconsistent, which means sometimes he's good and other times he's a Sieve2, and Kawamura may look like a gentle defence man, but he has a nasty slap shot. Oishi is a ruthless attacker, and Tezuka is fast, scary fast." Fuji said as Inui blew the whistle. "Ok discussion and planning time is over," Inui said as they skated towards centre ice. They went into their positions and Inui dropped the puck.

Ryoma got the puck and took off immediately towards Eiji. Momoshiro tried but with no success. Ryoma was just too fast. Within the first five seconds of the game, Ryoma scored the first goal. Three minutes after this, Ryoma had scored 5 more goals and Tezuka had scored one, making the total score 6-1. A minute later, Inui blew his whistle and signalled them to come over for briefing.

"Ok, that was pretty good for the first practise of the year. It has shown me what we need to work on. Fuji, Tezuka, you need to work on accuracy. Oishi you need to work on speed, Momoshiro you need a bit of work on your defence and Kawamura you need to work on your speed and accuracy. Eiji you need to work on your focus. Kaidoh you need to work on your flexibility, and Echizen you need to learn to skate on ice skates." Inui said and closed his notebook.

"Ok that's enough for today." Tezuka said, and the others nodded in agreement. "Oh and Echizen the GM, Inui, and I would like a word with you in her office."

To be continued.

A/N. I will continue when I have time.

1 Means he prevented any goals from being scored –Link

2 lets too many goals in the net.


End file.
